borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater
Tsunami If this isn't a good tsunami, I don't know what is...It never procs more than the first two shots, personally I find the Nemesis to be a MUCH MUCH better weapon... 18:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nidhogg The edit by the UC was in good faith. Not everyone knows how to describe things without personal pronouns (something I had to learn). I have kept the content that is decent for the main page and will transfer the observation to the talk page. 10:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree with that. However, I saw a change in trend from the UC. Instead of trying to edit, edit, then re-edit; the user edited a different page a week after the elemental damage page (and any instructions given at that time about personal pronouns). I decided to treat this as a separate incident. I have no problem if you don't want to treat it as separate. I feel that new instructions and prodding is appropriate to the new direction taken. At least the UC is not trying to edit and re-edit a page anymore (currently anyway). This is a step in the right direction. This incident brings up certain questions that I have. Is adding personal pronouns a ban-able offense? 08:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just gonna sneak in here...No, adding personal pronouns is not a banable offense. It's not an actual wiki policy, it was on Warblade's list of stuff to do, get rid of personal pronouns in all articles. I started doing it when I first signed on, then it caught on from there. 13:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) And I agree with you. I just see the issue from both sides is all. I (personally) threw a lot at the UC and the request from NOhara for no personal pronouns might have been lost in the storm and 9 days passing. Rest assured, your point is not lost on me, since, I am the one who requested and then demanded sourcing the info for the elemental damage page. There is a burst editor that edits from time to time (RC) that forgets not to use personal pronouns and has been repeatedly (sparatic like the edits) reminded and repeatedly forgets. This person claims OOPS but continues to put in personal pronouns in the next batch of edits. That is why I asked about the offense. The policies on personal pronouns, signing posts, linking trivia, and sourcing obscure data are all worded as unofficial on this wiki(other wikis have to have a source for every statement, which is bullshit LOL). The community has agreed on these policies and IMO it becomes the communities burden to see that they are carried out (signing for someone who did not sign, for instance). It really helps when people do it on their own without us having to do it for them. I still have no idea where the tech pool information originally came from. I inherently trust it, but would like a source of the information. It is stated as fact, but there is no back up of statement. Someday I might check every edit of that page to get to the bottom of where the hell someone came up with TECH POOL. Developers leak? hex code within the game? More importantly, how well is it truly understood? Anyway, I am rambling now and need some sleep. Thanks for listening. 13:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Its all cool. I personally don't think that a fact is substandard but... Anyway, I respect you also which is why I have no problem if you don't want to treat it as a seperate issue. And it is always fair game ;) 08:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Support Machine Gun/ Combat Rifle Support Machine Gun entails large magazine. Combat rifle entails smaller magazine, I changed the Penny's U&D section to link to the general machine gun page, but used "Combat Rifle" as the text for the link. 22:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) mel tyvm. 02:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) If only linking trivia would be a cure. 09:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Greeter Ubx May I suggest a lime/brocoli green to the background instead of white? And change the text to some other color so that it appears on the new background? Right now it looks...plain... 00:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just responding to the message you left me. Hope this is the right place to message you. No problem at all with the weapons just send me a message on XBL when you are available and I will drop them for you. I'll take a look at your stuff as well but nothing is really needed in return. GT is doreycole and I am on all the time so anytime is good for me. Just checked out your stuff and I'm really liking the 944 Dmg Aries and the 3380 Ironclad. Doreycole 21:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Possibly your new Violator. Just found this farming craw it's all yours if you want it. 139 x4 dmg, 65.0 acc, 9.8 RoF, 21 mag, 4.1x weapon zoom Steel Violator (level 68) Avarice Ink 00:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts exactly on it being a double violator. I intend to hold on to it til you can get it. Avarice Ink 00:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! lol I fooled like 4 people into greeting me, it's actually ricey here. I'm having abit of problems with Wikia logging me out every time I refresh the page, so I'm gonna be editing as an UC until I figure out what the hell is going on. Alot of weird things have happened since I installed Firefox 4...-- 04:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I know how to get there, but sometimes my computer lags. could end up kicking me off the hollywood squares platform one time, and there wouldn't be any way for me to get back up. hasn't happened yet, luckily. I can has favor? Would you mind doing the U&D sections for the Redemption, and the Knoxx-only eridians? It doesn't have to be anything long, (unless you've got a lot of experience with any of them, and think that your strategy really is the best.) I just want to get the oranges done, then move on to the 13 pages still stuck with a cleanup tag. Thank you :D 14:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Last thing, then the SSCC is in remission...for now. There are 9 articles left that need cleanup. Please pick 3 and clean them, then remove the tag. I'll ask ricey to pick 3, and then I'll clean whatever you guys left for me. 15:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well the articles that need to be cleaned went up from 9 to 11. So, disregard. 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :^that was probably me. i tagged several eridian weapon pages so that their format may be standardized.) eridian rifle u&d hiya, veg. the only concerns i have with the rifle's u&d are the comments about magazine size. given the eridian weps' wide variation in "magazine" sizes, do we know for a fact that the rifle has a larger mag, or that it can be accurately compared to the mercurial blaster? i have t'storms that will fire off 2 shots before empty, and i have some that will fire off 6-7 shots, depending on mag type. lil's only has one 'rifle', and no mercurial blasters, so i have nothing to use for comparison. perhaps you have more in your inventory to use for comparison? 01:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Iforgots to say thank you for teh very early birfday wish, veggie. so ty. :3 15:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could Unfortunatley I have not net connection for my 360.Eatingleg4peanut 11:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) well... this is gonna sound really stupid, but the membership cost isnt an issue. The problem stands with me having only 1 modem, its in the office. The xbox is in the basement/game room with no phone jack or way of internet access. When I need to download a DLC or update patch, I have to haul it upstairs to the office and hook it up to a 13" tv, lol. I pretty much have to get wireless to get net in basement and just havent gotten around to doing it yet.Eatingleg4peanut 15:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Duplicating my pearl I would love to duplicate it for my other characters, I can do that on splitscreen co-op? If you can let me know how, or point me in the right direction that would be awesome, thanks. Eatingleg4peanut 20:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I'm just now responding I didn't see the you have a new message thing, lol. I'm going to dupe it tonight so at least my Hunter has a pearl too. You can see it on my profile page under Launchers, as you can tell its pretty bad, but hey...its a pearl! i actually do use the 4 til marks at the end of my post its the my gamertag thing OakenJakob 23:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) See Cooldown Stub tags are a wiki-wide assignment, not just SSCC. I believe robot was working on that article not too long ago, if you want to have him take a look at it. 14:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I noticed that you removed a comment left by a vandal on my page. Thanks. :) Auntarie 16:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sledge Strat Hi! Thanks for the welcome. I'd be happy to continue giving insight, just as soon as finals week is over, and I get active again on my home wiki. If you know anyone else who could use an opinion, I'd be more than happy to help. I'm trying to run through both playthroughs with all four classes just to get some insight. Roland = OP IMO, but that might be cause I haven't bought any DLC or updated my client so I don't lose the two New Haven reds. :3 Again, many thanks. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Atlas Corporation revert cretin-level boredom, at best. probably deserves a slap on the wrist ( ) at the minimum. care to do the deed? 19:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : DONE ! 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) believe me, that hurt me more than it hurt dottwofourfive. we only discipline because we care. 20:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC)